Liars
by WorldsWorthlessToy
Summary: None of them could stop the word from slipping. "S-Sasuke!" They both stilled. Then he rolled off her and there they were, mouths feeling furry and foul, ashamedly staring into different directions. X Sakura s feelings about Sasuke and Naruto. Charadeath.
1. We say the name

Liars

Chapter 1: We say the name

Naruto kissed Sakura´s neck by the time they stumbled into his small apartment.

They got rid of their clothes on the way to his bedroom.

As soon as Sakura lay under Naruto, both of them naked, reality hit them.

"Are you sure you want that?", Naruto asked, his voice shaking.

Sakura nodded with her eyes closed.

As they were doing it, every once in a while rolling around, changing positions, Naruto, too, closed his eyes.

Sakura was his oldest friend, his first love, his companion. His lifesaver in so many situations, especially since he returned to Konoha three years ago.

And in three years they still didn´t manage to bring Sasuke back.

As Naruto thought of him, his thrusts sped up, his teeth gritting together. Sakuras fingernails buried themselves into the skin of his back, but he didn´t really care for she as a medical ninja always kept them nice and short.

As Sakura took his thrusts, her thoughts lost stability and she let them wander, clinging to him for dear life she pressed her lips together, not letting a whine escape.

Sasuke was still out there, probably planning to kill them all, probably he even forgot about Team 7 by now… forgot about her. And yet here she was, pathetically writhing in the arms and under the penetration of another – no, not just another. Naruto. This was special in more than one way.

As their climax approached, Naruto bit his lower lip with such force his teeth broke the skin. The blood trickling down his chin felt disgustingly warm on his already hot body. Sakura did the same, almost biting her tongue off in the process.

Yet none of them was able to repress the word as he came into her and she clenched around him.

"S-Sasuke…"

A moment or two both of them just stilled, the speed of their heartbeat slowly decreasing, he with his hands still at her hips and she with hers on his back.

Then he rolled off her and there they were, in his apartment, on his bed, naked and sweaty, mouths feeling furry and foul, ashamedly staring into different directions.


	2. We hunt the shadow

Liars

Chapter 2: We hunt the shadow

There were reasons why Sakura and Naruto didn´t stop having sex after the first time when both of them realized that even though being best friends, in bed they merely served each other as a substitute.

First of all, with both of them being a substitute to the other, none of them needed to be ashamed.

Secondly, they were ninja. Ninja needed to be well-balanced. And there were few things better to ensure that than having sex on a regular basis.

Third, they trusted each other. They knew that none of them would tell anyone that the other still craved Sasuke, even after everything that happened, after Sasuke´s betrayal, his ignorance, his cruelty.

Sakura didn´t love Naruto as she loved Sasuke. Yet she knew she was not the One. There was only one person in this world who managed to move Sasuke´s heart after the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, and that one person was not her, it was Naruto.

Sakura knew very well that even if he would return to Konoha, it would not be her bringing him back and it would not be her staying with him after he did. It was Naruto. The one person Sasuke seemed to care for after his family was taken from him was Naruto. It was always Naruto, Naruto and not Sakura.

Sakura knew she was being childish, crying for him even knowing all this, but she couldn´t help it.

She didn´t love Naruto the same way as she loved Sasuke, no, she didn´t. Because if she – by some chance – _did_, not only would she love two guys she could never have instead of one, but she would even love two guys that were actually meant for _each other._

Sakura believed that Naruto would bring Sasuke back. And if he did, they would be together. Forever. It was her, it was Sakura, who would stay alone out of the three of them. She knew that and yet she clung to her feelings for Sasuke, the distant shadow that was lost in the darkness of shadows greater than he was, and she held on to Naruto, the bright sun, meant to enlighten that darkness.

And Sakura did whatever Naruto wanted, even if he didn´t dare asking her. Two weeks after their embarrassing first time – and multiple less awkward times after – she allowed him to take her from behind, under the condition he would do it hard, like Sasuke would.

And here she was, Naruto´s fingers in her back entrance, stretching her thoroughly while she grabbed the frame of his bed so hard her knuckles turned white. When he took her, slamming her into the bed with each thrust, muttering Sasuke´s name and desperate profanities under his breath, she didn´t know whether in her head it was Naruto who took her or Sasuke. She didn´t understand herself anymore, especially when she found herself wishing Naruto would take her, truly take _her, _and not Sasuke, when they shared his bed.


	3. I walk alone

Liars

Chapter 3: I walk alone

Kakashi´s embrace soothed her alright. But what would she give if it wasn´t her teacher who embraced her soothingly, but her love hugging her with a smile on his face. Yet there would never be a smile on his face anymore.

Their funerals were so different. While Naruto was buried next to the Greatest of Konoha, a thousand people being present, some of them even crying – ninety nine percent of them were rejecting Naruto when he was a child, being cruel to him because of something he didn´t know and he couldn´t help – some talking about Naruto, about how he had been or what he had done. Sakura listened with half an ear, mentally collecting what they said that was true. It was not much.

Sasuke, on the other side, was buried somewhere in the woods, with no visible sign telling the world where he lay. Nobody even knew where exactly he was buried, save for Kakashi, since he buried him. Kakashi and Sakura talked a little after the final battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto which destroyed large parts of the forest around Konoha. Kakashi sighed and said that, after all, this battle was where both of their lives always led to, from the very beginning. And that the decision of Naruto being trained by Jiraiya while Sasuke was being trained by Orochimaru all but suggested that none of them would survive the final battle. Sakura agreed, however, it did hurt.

She and Kakashi operated as an ANBU team most of the time after what was later on labeled as "The Battle". The remains of Team 7, the teacher and the weakest student, made a surprisingly good team in battle, but both of them were alone in their own way.

Kakashi was alone because not only had he failed to change Sasuke when he had the chance – unsurprisingly, but still – he didn´t even interfere with The Battle. Then again, had he done this, he would probably be dead by now. He knew that and still – he was unable to change Sasuke and he was unable to make Naruto stronger than him. Most of the time he didn´t spend on missions with Sakura or training – alone or with her – he spend doing nothing. The village was quiet and boring without Naruto around, and not being able to think about Sasuke and how to catch him and bring him back was frustrating. And then there was his worry about Sakura.

Sakura never mentioned to him what she had with Naruto – not that he was oblivious, he had been their teacher since they were kids after all, so he had noticed right after their first time that there was something different between them. He didn´t expect Sakura to tell him about this anyway… but still…

And Sakura was alone for there was nobody she would have talked to. Of course, there was Kakashi, but to him of all people she didn´t want to talk. Whatever she said, it would be wrong – Kakashi, after all, had made real-life experiences with people letting their feelings determine their actions and then having to take whatever punishment follows. And she didn´t want him to know how weak she was.

And there she was now, both men she loved dead, united at last in the strangest of kinds, and she was the rest, she was what remained when both of them were gone. Somehow she had known that, should there be an all-out fight between them, none of them would survive, but still…

Still here she was, lying on her bed, letting the night wind graze over her through her open window. Never together again. Team 7 was history, Naruto´s name on the KIA stone and Sasuke remarked in Konoha´s history as the second of the Uchiha brothers gone mad.

There she was, ashamed that after all that happened, she was touching herself roughly at night, and ashamed that she never knew which name to whisper.


End file.
